7 Minutes in Heaven
by MissSSmythe
Summary: Hermione, gadis paling segalanya. Banyak lelaki yang mengidamkan menjadi kekasihnya, percuma! Pendiriannya tetap kukuh! Apa dia mau jadi jomblo tua? - - "...terimalah yang satu ini. Aku bersumpah bahwa kau tak akan menyesal bersamanya." / "Aku sudah bilang 'tidak mau' berkali-kali padamu! Aku tidak suka dipaksa!" / I know how bad my summary is -,-v


**A/N: **First of all, I would like to thank My One and Only God. He gave me enough braveness to upload this fiction. Deep sorry if my writing style is kinda weird, but I hope so bad you guys will love it. For those who already knows about he meaning of 7MIH, I think you shouldn't be worry since I made 7MIH thing just as jokes (you'll realize it later). But, I'm thinking of hot kissing by the way (don't kill me! xD)

**Disclaimer: **Most cast I use arebelonged to Ms. Rowling. I just dare enough to write my dreamy mind I always think of before sleeping :)

**Timeline:** I created my own timeline, where they're not witches. (Or maybe they just haven't realized yet who they really are xD)

**Note: **This chapter is about Hermione. Draco will show up next chapter (or after next chapter)

* * *

7 Minutes in Heaven

Part 1

"Ayolah, Hermione. Aku mohon terimalah yang satu ini. Aku bersumpah bahwa kau tak akan menyesal bersamanya."

Gadis berambut merah berjalan membututi Hermione (kita sudah menyebutkan namanya dari awal bukan?). Name tag di dada gadis itu menuliskan 'Ginevra Weasley' dengan warna merah yang sudah luntur karena pemutih baju murahan. Hermione, yang terus berjalan tanpa menengok ke Miss Weasley, memutar bola matanya sebal akan kelakuan _gadis merah_ itu yang berlebihan.

"Cukup, Ginny! Aku sudah bilang 'tidak mau' berkali-kali padamu! Aku tidak suka dipaksa!" Hermione akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Jelas ia sebal, gemas, dan sedikit marah pada Ginny—terdengar dari suaranya yang tegas tapi sedikit tertahan.

Ginny mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu berputar ke arah yang berlawanan. Selagi menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan Hermione, Ginny berkata lesu, "Baklah. Aku sedang sibuk, aku rasa aku tak ikut makan siang lagi hari ini."

Hermione menghembuskan napas panjang. Rasanya tak enak juga melihat Ginny tidak bersemangat begini karena ulahnya. Jiwa keibuannya yang peka, rentan, penyayang, dan mengesampingkan harga diri untuk orang terdekatnya pun menyeruak keluar berbau dengan auranya—yang jelas-jelas begitu kelam beberapa detik lalu.

"Akan kubawakan corn-dog dan susu untukmu nanti, Gin!"

Percuma! Yang dipanggil tidak merespon sama sekali. Ia tetap melanjutkan jalannya, dengan kepala menunduk, dan tangan terlunglai. Tapi saat melihat sepasang pria—yang satu berambut hitam lebat dengan bekas luka petir di kening, yang satunya lagi berambut merah sewarna dengan Ginny—_gadis merah_ itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tatapan mata bulat berbinar.

"Hey, Harry! Apa kabar? Apa keadanmu sudah membaik? Apakah dokter memberimu obat? Apa saja nama obatnya? Oh iya, kau dapat salam dari Luna. Katanya bantuanmu dalam mengerjakan tugas sastra berhasil membuatnya mendapat B+. Juga dari Neville, dia berterima kasih karena kalian berhasil menjadi mak comblangnya. Maafkan aku Harry, Ron, aku sangat sibuk hari ini. Aku tidak bisa makan siang bersama kalian tapi aku dengar Hermione akan membawakanku corn-dog dan susu—jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir aku pingsan kelaparan karena nanti sore aku akan makan. Jadi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Dah, Harry! Dah, Ron!"

Ginny lalu mengecup bibir Harry singkat, dan mencium pipi Ron, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan irama sedikit lompatan (kau tahu? Hal yang kau lakukan ketika sedang gembira?). Kedua pria itu hanya menggeleng dan berjalan menghampiri Hermione yang masih berdiri di tempatnya berpisah dengan Ginny tadi.

"Dia tak ikut makan siang lagi, Hermione. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry sedikit cemas.

Ron tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Kenapa? Apakah dia gila? "Holly, Harry! Kau sudah dua tahun berpacaran dengan Ginny dan masih belum mengerti mengapa Ginny tidak makan siang bersama kita? Kau memang bajingan tak peka!"

"Apa maksudmu, Weasley?! Aku memang benar-benar tidak mengerti!" kata Harry kesal, membuang mukanya dari Ron yang memerah menahan tawa. "Dan aku bukan bajingan tak peka…"

"Dia menemui pria lain, Potter," jawab Ron santai tapi terengah-engah—karena menahan tawa.

Harry terdiam. Napasnya tercekat. Bekas luka petir di dahinya yang sedang iritasi beberapa hari ini terasa berdenyut ngilu. Tiga hal ini berhasil mengunci lidah dan otaknya.

Hermione mendengus, "Come on, Harry! Jangan berpikiran bahwa Ginny selingkuh! Dia bukan menemui pria lain dalam artian—pria lain. Tapi pria lain itu…"

Hening~

Ron kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kali ini dia tidak bisa menahannya. Air matanya keluar cukup deras. Mukanya memerah lebih padam dari saat menahan tawa. Napasnya sangat tidak teratur, menyebabkannya kadang terbatuk yang terdengar mengerikan. Perutnya kaku dan sakit digerakkan. Suara tawanya pun lebih histeris dari teriakan murid-murid yang mendengar bel pulang sekolah.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Kalian berdua bodoh!" teriak Ron yang memutuskan untuk menudahi tawanya, menghapus air matanya, mengatur napasnya lagi, dan memegangi perutnya untuk menahan nyeri—yang sama sekali tidak membantu. "Ginny menemui pria lainnya Hermione, Harry. Pria lain yang menyukai Hermione. Pria lain yang ditolak Hermione. Ginny menemui pria lain itu untuk menyampaikan kabar duka, meminta maaf atas nama Hermione, dan penyesalan dari Ginny yang tidak bisa membujuk Hermione."

"Oh," jawab Harry singkat. Untunglah pria itu sudah mengerti dan tenang sekarang. Aku berharap—demi semua ikan di lautan dan buliran air kering di awan—bahwa Harry tak akan melupakan hal ini. "Ayo, segera makan! Nanti kalau Ron kehabisan ayam bisa-bisa Hermione dan aku yang repot."

Ketiganya terkikik, dan berjalan memasuki cafeteria yang sudah dipenuhi segerombolan siswa kelaparan.

-oOo-

"Ini semua karena debat konyol itu! Harusnya kita melakukannya di dalam cafeteria saja, setelah aku mengambil makanan," Ron mendengus sebal meratapi piringnya yang menurutnya menyedihkan. Setangkap roti tawar, sebuah hotdog jumbo, sangat sedikit salad sayuran, dan semangkuk bakso daging sapi bumbu manis. Bukankah untuk kita sudah lebih dari cukup? Tapi untuk Ron, piring makanan tanpa sepasang paha ayam—atau kalkun—ukuran besar, adalah sama dengan masakan ibunya ketika ayahnya belum gajian. Menyedihkan.

"Kau harusnya menerima Zach, Hermione. Dia tidak terlalu buruk untuk seorang pria, meskipun keseriusannya denganmu masih dipertanyakan," Ron kembali membuka mulutnya dengan nada sini, yang sejujurnya merupakan ungkapan tak dibuat-dibuat dari dasar hati terkecilnya.

Hermione berdiri. Kaget, sebal, marah, merasuki setiap inci tubuhnya. Hanya karena Ron kesal dia kehabisan sepasang paha kalkun raksasa yang dibumbui madu dan kelezatannya bergelayut dengan keempukan daging yang dimasak berjam-jam ini—oke, ini berlebihan—membuat Hermione disalahkan, dan dihubung-hubungkan dengan Zacharias Smith.

"Hey, Ronald! Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku! Aku tidak menyukai Smith, dan aku menolaknya! Apakah itu masalahmu? Oh, aku rasa kau cemburu karena Smith berani mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku—bahkan sampai tujuh kali dalam sebulan—sedangkan kau pengecut egois yang memendam persaan bertahun-tahun tapi merasa memiliki! Dengar, Ronald. Aku masih berbaik hati tidak memanggilmu Weasley karena aku masih menganggapmu sebagai sahabat yang sudah mengenalku selama lebih dari tujuh tahun. Dan, ini salahmu. Karena jika kau tidak mengurusi urusanku, tidak menertawakanku—dan Harry, kau tak akan keheabisan paha kalkun super lezat itu!"

Holly, Hermione! Dia mengucapkan delapan puluh sembilan kata dengan teriakan dan satu kali tarikan napas. Ketika Harry sudah berani menoleh Hermione, sosok gadis berambut semak coklat itu sudah menghilang bersama kantung makanan berisi corn-dog dan susu—yang diketahui sebagai makan siang yang dijanjikan Hermione pada Ginny tadi.

Tiga pasang mata yang mengamati dan menikmati culikan drama sabun tadi ikut bergidik mendengar perkataan Hermione. Tapi mereka segera menyerangai ketika menyadari betapa menghiburnya drama itu.

"Itu tadi… sudah berapa kali terjadi ya, mate?"

-oOo-

So guys, this one is done (cheering) ^^

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya bagi kalian yang sudah baca fiction ini dari awal sampai akhir (A/N dan segala macam di atas garis gak penting sih sebenernya ._.)

Buat yang enggak males ngetik, tolong di review yah. Soalnya aku amatir, pemula, dan baru kali ini berani publish fiction aku buka-bukaan.

Oh iya, kalo ada ide tentang better title tolong kasih tau aku yah. Soalnya adegan 7MIH nya mungkin masih akan muncul beberapa chapter ke depan.

xoxo, MissSSmythe 3


End file.
